The Adventure
by decemberellia
Summary: “You can come play with us,” Blair said imperiously. Chuck looked up inquiringly. “No,” he said with a weird sort of smile on his face, “you can play with me.” “And why would I want to play with you?” she asked. “It would be an adventure.” Young C/B


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Spoilers:** Pretty much none.

**A/N:** This is my contribution to the world of young Chuck/Blair stories, which I personally _adore_. Please read and review! I hope you like it!

* * *

Blair Waldorf was in the midst of an exciting game of tag when she saw Chuck Bass. He was sitting in the corner of the playground, all by himself. He didn't have anyone to play with, and she had lots of friends. That didn't seem fair!

"I'll be back in a minute," she called to her playmates. "You can keep playing without me." She skipped over to the corner and tapped Chuck lightly on the shoulder.

"You can come play with us," she said imperiously.

Chuck looked up inquiringly.

"No," he said with a weird sort of smile on his face, "_you_ can play with _me_."

Blair Waldorf was not used to this sort of reaction. Even at six, she was accustomed to getting her own way. Normally, she would've laughed in his face and run away, but something about this boy made her curious.

"And why would I want to play with you?" she asked.

"It would be an adventure," he said, simply.

"Okay," she said, surprising herself.

He smiled again, that strange, infuriating smile that made him look like he knew something she didn't.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"That smile. It's annoying."

He smirked again.

"Fine! Be that way," she snapped. "Now, where are we going?"

"To the secret Bass hideout," he said mysteriously.

Blair was intrigued. It sounded just like something from a movie!

"Well, what are you waiting for!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

Chuck felt proud as he and Blair walked across the playground, hand in hand. Everyone was watching them, and he, Chuck Bass, was holding hands with the prettiest girl in first grade!

"It's right through the fence here," he directed, still holding tight to Blair's small hand. He pointed at a plank that was lifted to one side, leaving a hole the perfect size for a child to crawl through.

"We can't go through there!" gasped Blair. "That's leaving school property! What if the teachers found out?"

"Well, do you want to come on the adventure or not?" he asked. "Besides, no one's looking!"

"Fine," said Blair, determined not to be a scaredy-cat in front of Chuck. "Watch my back!" She scrambled through the gap, Chuck close on her heels.

"That wasn't so bad, huh, Waldorf?" he asked with a grin. Blair's face was flushed and her neatly arranged hair was coming out of its pins.

"No," she admitted. "It wasn't. It was fun!"

Chuck beamed. "Now, next we have to cross the river."

"The _river_?" All of a sudden, Blair looked scared again.

"Yes, the river," he said impatiently.

"But we could _drown_!"

"Look, it's not that deep!" he said, splashing around by the bank. Bits of mud were flying everywhere. Blair neatly sidestepped the flying globs, but Chuck was not so lucky. His shoes and pants were covered with the stuff.

"Chuck Bass, what would your mother say?" she asked scandalized. Her own mother would've thrown a fit if Blair came home covered in that much mud.

The boy clomping around in the mud froze.

"I don't have a mother," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "Everyone has a mother!"

"I don't. Mine died."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"S'okay. You couldn't have known," he said, head downcast and hands shoved in pockets. Blair was little, but not too little to realize that it was _not_ okay. She thought frantically of a way to change the subject. Seeing Chuck so sad made her feel sad!

"Chuck? You may carry me over the river," she offered.

"Why would I want to do that?" She saw a hint of that mischievous twinkle back in his eye.

"Because we're playing princess. You're the prince, and I'm the princess. Princes have to carry the princess and save her from danger," she reasoned. "It's a rule."

Chucks face lit up once more. He rather liked the sound of that. No one had ever asked him to be the prince before!

"Okay," he said, running over and scooping Blair up in his arms. He carried her a few steps before his arms collapsed and he dropped her in the middle of the river. There is a reason why six-year-olds are not famous for their strength.

"Chuck!" she exclaimed, laughing. "You dropped me!"

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"Hey!"

Blair had just splashed him and now his entire front was soaking wet.

"That's what you get for dropping the princess!" she yelled, smugly.

Now it was her turn to yelp as Chuck splashed her back.

"Chuck! You got my dress all wet! And boys aren't supposed to hit girls!"

"_Hit_, not splash!" he laughed. Blair had no choice but to splash him again.

And so they continued, splashing, laughing, and screaming, having such a good time that they were unaware of the figure that stood behind them on the bank of the river until he spoke.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Blair and Chuck stopped mid splash and turned to look at the principal, frozen with fear.

"Mr. Bass, we've talked to you about this before. You must stay on school grounds during recess! I have no choice but to schedule a conference with your father."

Chuck hung his head in shame.

"And Miss Waldorf, quite frankly I'm surprised. You've never been in trouble before, and this seems quite unlike you! I am afraid that I will have to call your parents as well."

Blair was trembling and looked like she was about to cry.

"Actually, sir," interjected Chuck, "it's all my fault. I forced Blair to come with me. She didn't want to, but I made her."

"Is this true?" the principal asked, looking disapprovingly at Blair. She nodded vigorously, too scared to talk.

"Well, then," he said, "we'll take that into account when we deal out your punishments. Now, follow me." He turned and walked back to the school, taking the long way around the fence this time.

"Thanks," whispered Blair, as quietly as she could, "for saving me. That was really nice of you, Chuck." She smiled at him, and he was entranced by the pretty dimples that appeared on either side of her mouth.

"No need to thank me," he said. "I didn't mind. I'm in so much trouble already, it doesn't really matter!" She smiled at him again, and once more, he felt like the prince.

"Besides," he added, "we never got to finish our adventure!"

"I did want to see your secret hideout..." she smiled.

"Tomorrow at recess, then?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! :]


End file.
